The Marauder's Knights: The Sorting
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Teddy Lupin, Alan Black, James Sirius Potter, and Jason Wood are determined to revive the pranking ways of the marauders, but one group of girls, The Hogwarts Knights,are determined to beat the new marauders at their own game. First in a series, AU. R&R:
1. Part 1

****

The Marauder's Knights: The Sorting

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, which should be rather obvious by my lack of J.K.R worthy talent...

A/N Teddy Lupin, Alan Black, James Sirius Potter, and Jason Wood are determined to revive the pranking ways of the marauders, but one group of girls stands in their way. They call themselves the Hogwarts Knights, and they are determined to beat the new marauders at their own game. This is the first in a series of stories about these characters and is _AU for many reasons, and you might want to **read **this **Author's Note**, because if you don't then you will be very confused, first off, Teddy and James's ages are not cannon, I made Teddy slightly younger, and James slightly older because I couldn't think of having a next-generation marauders group without a Potter. Also, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius Black are alive in this fandom. Please, please, please don't comment telling me that I got the ages wrong or that my facts are wrong. I know they are, I wanted it that way. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

Part 1-

When the Hogwarts Express glided into Hogsmeade Station on the night of September first, its occupant's excitement reached its peak.

Inside the train, the students, both old and new, were preparing for their imminent arrival at the magic school, but none were more excited than the group of first year girls who had already exited into the corridor.

The first girl bounded into the hall, still fastening her Hogwarts robes.

She was beaming and bouncing from foot to foot, trying to contain her excitement and anxiety. She looked like most other students at first glance, she was of a fair height for her age, with curly dark hair, vibrant eyes, and a huge grin she usually adopted when anxious about something, but unlike most other new students, a pair of distinctly muggle shoes stuck out from under her Hogwarts robes.

The shoes were a blinding shade of lime green, and weren't _exactly _dress code.

The second and third girl from Compartment K4 exited next, both were already dressed in their robes as well. One of them adopted the first girl's method of slight bouncing, but the other immediately began to spin around, dancing.

Both of the other girls paused, staring at their friend," Mat, is this the best of times to dance?"

The girl, Mat, didn't stop dancing at her friend's question, but continued to spin, her red hair dancing around her freckled face.

The girl with the green shoes gave Mat a look of long suffering, before launching back into the conversation they'd started in the compartment," This is going to be fantastic! The Hogwarts Express was brilliant- just imagine what the actual school is going to be like-"

There was a muffled yelp from the compartment they had just exited, as a blond-haired girl stumbled forward, a stack of books teetering in her hands," A little help here?"

The girl who had exited second pulled out her wand. With a swish and flick, she muttered the words,"Wingardium Levoisa."

The six or seven heavy books all floated into the air.

"You're not supposed to do magic on the train, Krys," the blond girl hissed, looking around to make sure one of the prefects hadn't seen the 'illegeal' magic her friend had performed.

Krys just shook her head, grinning at the floating books with a look of pride.

"Oh, lighten up," the girl with the green shoes replied, reaching for one of the floating books curiously.

"Yeah," Krys added," Or we'll just_ have _to start calling you Victoire again-"

Victoire glowered at her friends," Do _not _call me that, you know I hate it. My name's _Leigh_."

The girl with the green shoes smirked," Not technically," then finally managing to catch one of the floating books, she read aloud," _Hogwarts, A History _Volume Two, as improved by Hermione Weasley," she stared at the book with vague interest for a moment before handing it back to her friend,"why do you have so many books anyway?"

Leigh rolled her eyes," Maybe because I like to actually _pass_my classes, Vio."

Vio frowned with mock indignation," Hey! I am plenty smart enough to pass my classes _without _stacks of _boring_ books, thank you very much."

The other girls snickered loudly.

" Well you could certainly pass a class in arrogance," Krys replied.

Vio opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short when a slight commotion was heard on the other side of the corridor. All three girls turned on the spot, watching the scene with interest.

The compartment door adjacent to their own was forced open, and four boys landed in a heap on the floor.

Vio, the closest to the heap of boys, spoke first," Well, I wondered what all the commotion coming from that compartment was about-"

One of the boys got to his feet, his face angrily flushed at Vio's words," This is not what it looks like!"  
The boy was good bit taller than the girls, with overlong black hair and sharp silver eyes.

Vio nodded toward his companions, who were all scrambling to their feet, trying to fix their ruffled and wrinkled clothing," Right, so what _is_ this then?"

" Well...this is your worst nightmare...er" he said, struggling to come up with a good reply.

The girls all burst out laughing," Yes, you're right. You do look rather like something out of a nightmare."

The boy glowered at her smugly," We look a right side better than you lot!"

Vio's eyes flashed dangerously as her and the boy continued to argue.

Many moments of verbal sparring later, the two first year's had pulled out their wands and were preparing to try their hand at some hexing, until Professor Lupin came strolling around the corner.

Upon seeing what was going on, he sighed heavily," Alan, put your wand down."

"But-"

Lupin gave him a look," Just because I'm a friend doesn't mean I won't turn all of you in. And I mean it."

Both Alan and Vio pocketed their wands reluctantly.

"Sorry professor," Krys spoke up from behind Vio," We were just having some fun. It won't happen again, we're really sorry."

When Vio didn't say anything, Krys elbowed her hard in the back.

"Ow! Oh-er, yes I'm really sorry."

Lupin smiled," Glad to hear it. Now you four-"

He turned back to the boys, and the four girls slowly inched their way down the corridor.

"That was brilliant Krys!" Mat offered, she hadn't said much since exiting their compartment, she had seemed more interested in watching the confrontations.

Krys grinned," I know."

Leigh, on the other hand, was scowling," The boys still won't get in trouble, Professor Lupin's Teddy's father , after all."

Vio regarded her friend with surprise," You know those arrogant toerags?"

Leigh sighed in exasperation," Of course I know them! And not all of them are arrogant toerags!" A blush rose in her cheeks as she said the last part.

Krys smirked, slyly," Oh really? So which one isn't an arrogant toerag?"

Leigh rolled her bright blue eyes," _Shut it_, Krys. I know all of the boys-they're friends of my family."

"Everyone's friends with your family," Krys pointed out, Leigh scowled when both Vio and Mat nodded in silent agreement.

The young Weasley ignored the comment," The one Vio was fighting with was Alan Black."

Vio mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'conceited insect' under her breath.

"He's Sirius Black's grandson," Leigh continued, as the girls inched ever closer to the opening of the train," The tall one who resembled Professor Lupin, is Teddy. I've known him for ages. He's not arrogant at all."

Vio and Krys shared a knowing look, which Leigh also pointedly ignored.

"The one who had the random quaffle in his hand was Jason Wood-"

"You mean the son of the famous quidditch players, Katie and Oliver Wood?" Mat asked, her curiosity spiked, she was an avid fan of the sport.

Leigh nodded. However, neither Krys nor Vio looked impressed.

" And the one who said the 'your mum' comment is my cousin, James Potter."

A murderous glint returned to Vio's eyes with vigor when the 'your mum' joke was mentioned, but Mat hastily changed the subject," So what houses are you guys wanting to be sorted into again?"

" For me, it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor," Krys replied first, seeming self-assured.

Mat turned to Vio next, hoping to keep her friend's mind off of the arrogance of Alan Black," I don't particularly care, as long as it's not the house those _prats_ are in."

"_VIO_!" Leigh wore a reprimanding look on her pretty face that would've made her Grandmum Weasley proud.

"What!" Vio demanded," Don't pretend you weren't thinking it-"

"Anyway," Mat interjected," What house do you want to be in, Leigh?"

"Well, I've been reading up on-"

Leigh was interrupted by the sound of a loud voice just outside the train, calling for first years to follow. The four of them clambered down from the Hogwarts Express, all but shaking with nerves.  
As the crowd thinned, they saw it for the first time. It was a huge, enchanting castle...the ancient age and history of the place only made it that much more imposing...and welcoming. It was Hogwarts, and they were about to enter it for the first time.

* * *

"We're lucky it was my dad who caught us, and not someone else, we'd have ended up with detention before school even started!" Teddy grumbled, all four boys had just endured a short lecture from his father on behaving themselves.

Of course, when Remus had reprimanded them, Alan had cheekily retorted with, 'monkey see, monkey do,' in reference to how his grandfather, and Remus himself had once terrorized the school with pranks.

Remus had cut the lecture short there, obviously not liking where it was going, but he had then pulled Teddy aside and politely, yet sternly asked him to please try and not let James and Alan get too carried away.

Teddy really didn't see the point of his dad asking him to do that, his father knew as well as he, that it would be impossible to stop James and Alan from pranking, they were determined to revive the antics of the legendary marauders.

James, however, grinned at Teddy's grumbled comment," That would have been great! Imagine, getting detention before we were even sorted!"

Alan jumped in, just as excited at the prospect," We could have set a new record!"

"Yeah, not even Fred and George Weasley managed that!" Jason echoed.

The three boys shared a look, a mischievous glint already running rampant in their young faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mr. Potter?" Alan asked.

James nodded," I am indeed, Mr. Black. Mr. Wood?"

Jason grinned in response, and all of them turned to Teddy.

A look of worry flitted across Teddy's features, and his hair turned a sickly shade of green as he imagined the look on his father's face when he found out what they were planning...

"Ah, c'mon Ted," Alan whined," We need to start school with a bang!"

Teddy glared at him," It's not you who will have to put up with an angry father every time you get in trouble! Or did you forget? My father works at the bloody school!"

" But Teddy," Alan drawled," Your father wasn't serious, he's a marauder after all, how could he not expect you to follow suit?"

James and Jason likewise stared up at him with pleading eyes.

Teddy's hair, ever so slowly, returned to a light brown color with streaks of blue standing out indefinitely, as he digested that bit of information.  
When he was silent a couple of seconds, the three others prodded him to speak," Well?"

Finally, Teddy gave up," Oh, alright. What's the plan then?"

James, Alan, and Jason stared at him vacantly.

Teddy sighed," Right. Here's the plan-"

* * *

A/N I'm sorry it seemed confusing at all...but please review. :) Please?


	2. Part 2

**The Marauder's Knights: The Sorting**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, and hoping for reviews, _hint hint._

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I obviously don't have J.K.R's prodigal skill, so I don't own anything.

A/N Thanks to _XxHiddenxX, AutumBreeze_, and my buddy _Celestial Starlet _for reviewing, all of your comments were great! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to read and review. :)

* * *

Part 2-

The first years stood motionless, staring up at the huge figure of Rubeus Hagrid in awe.

Hagrid, however, didn't seem to notice their gawking, as he was busy trying to prepare the boats to take them across the Black Lake.

Vio, Krys, Mat, and Leigh were some of the first, first year students to exit the train, and already Vio, Mat, and _even_Krys, who had grown up in the wizarding world, were gaping up at him.

Hagrid, meanwhile, beamed down at Leigh through his thick beard," 'Ello there Vic-" upon seeing Leigh's foul expression, he quickly amended his wording," er-Leigh, I mean."

Leigh's sour expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and was replaced with a radiant smile," Hi Hagrid. How have you been?"

Krys was observing her friend's exchange with the utmost intrigue, and Vio was staring at Leigh like she'd said they had to fight off a dragon in order to be sorted.

On the other side of Krys and Vio, Mat had gotten caught up with another first year talking about the giant squid conspiracy. ( Apparently some people believed the squid was really Godric Gryffindor in animagus form...)

Hagrid, despite the fact they were already behind schedule, continued to speak with Leigh in his booming voice," So who're yer friends here, Leigh?"

Leigh turned to where her friends were standing, all of whom were still trying to keep the dumbfounded expressions off their faces," This," she gestured at Krys, who was smiling innocently (though according to Vio she was far from it..)," is my friend, Krys Kingsman."

Hagrid smiled heartily, and offered Krys his hand.

Krys, though still smiling, hesitated upon seeing how large his hand was, it easily was as large as a trash can lid, but after a couple seconds she grabbed his hand and...attempted to shake.

Unfortunately, Krys was rather thin and small for her age, so when Hagrid shook her hand, her entire body flew up and down.

She'd probably have ended up well acquainted with the ground, if Vio hadn't managed to pull her up at last second.

Hagrid and Leigh didn't seem to notice Krys's near collision, however.

Leigh then pointed Vio out to Hagrid," And this is Violet Sparks."

Vio appeared unable to keep the expression of veneration off her pale face, before Hagrid could so much as move to greet her, she had all but shouted the first thing that came to mind," You're incredibly tall!"  
Both Krys and Leigh shook their heads sadly. Put nicely, Vio didn't always think before she spoke.

Hagrid laughed heartily," I can thank me mum for tha, bein' a giantess an' all-"  
Vio's green eyes widened to the point that Leigh and Krys were sure they would pop right out of her head," That is.. so_ cool_!"

Hagrid chuckled once again, and opened his mouth to speak, but Leigh cut across him," Hagrid, I think you might need to get us in the boats-"

Hagrid looked blank for a moment, but then he hurriedly checked his pocket watch," Oh, righ yeh are Leigh, Firs years-firs years, over here!"

The many first years once again huddled together and trudged on a bit further, until they were directly in front of the the little boats they were to cross the lake in.

To everyone's surprise, including Hagrid's, four first years were already standing next to the boats, looking bored.

" Boys, what're yeh doin over here so early?"

James just shrugged, grinning happily at Hagrid," We were just bored and wanted the first boat."  
Hagrid smiled warmly at the four boys, he'd known them most of their life, he had no reason to suspect them of mischief.

Or, rather, he did, but chose to ignore it.

"In yeh go then."

The four boys scrambled into their little boat, and Hagrid pushed them off, easily, from the bank.

As soon as the boys had drifted off slightly, Vio leaned into Krys, Leigh, and Mat, who had just rejoined them, and muttered," They looked far too happy with themselves, if you ask me."

Leigh rolled her eyes," No one asked you, Vio."

Krys shook her head though," I dunno, I think Vio's right, they seemed suspicious to me."

"Yeah," Mat piped up," I saw them fidling with one of the boats a couple minutes ago-"

All three of Mat's friends spun around to face her.

"Which boat were they messing with?" Leigh demanded.

Mat just shrugged, dramatically," I don't know!"

"But," Vio pressed her further," You had to have noticed which boat!"

"Well, I didn't," Mat retorted, adamantly.

Vio studied her friend's slightly annoyed expression, then declared," I think you did!"

Both Leigh and Krys groaned," Not again!"

"You did this the entire way here!" Krys said, exasperated.

Vio crossed her arms," No we didn't! Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes, you did," Leigh explained, calmly," Remember? Mat started dancing around, and you accused her of dancing because she was nervous."

"- then she said she wasn't-" Krys continued on, when Leigh stopped.

"- and you said that you knew she was, because you know her well enough to know when she's nervous."

All three of Vio's friends gave her looks of triumph when they finished.

"Well-I," Vio paused mid-sentence, knowing she should just shut up, seeing as they were about to board a boat, but not liking the idea of her friends winning the argument.

Finally, she just closed her mouth, and climbed into the back of the little boat Hagrid had moved in front of them. Krys climbed in second, followed by Mat, and then Leigh carefully settled in the back, looking at the dark lake with distaste.

"What if the boat breaks and we-"

" The boat won't break," Vio huffed," It's an enchanted boat, how _could_ it break?"

"Well," Leigh replied testily," In Hogwarts, A History, there's an entire section on the Black Lake and its inhabitants-"

Before Leigh could elaborate on the Black Lake's _so very interesting _magical history, their boat let out a creak, the noise loudly reverberated through the otherwise fairly quiet lake, causing many other students to grow silent and stare at their boat with interest.

As the background noise from the other boats slowly evaporated, the creaks and groans became more prominent.

Inside the whining little boat, Vio, Leigh, Krys, and Mat had become impeccably motionless.

Despite how inert they had all become, the back side of the boat, ever so slowly, began to dip down, into the dark waters.

At first, the boat's drooping went unnoticed, the only thing the young witches and wizards noticed was that the boat's creaking was increasing substantially...  
And then, a girl with very sleek dark hair in the boat on their right said, rather tentatively," I think your boat is..."

"SINKING!" Leigh finished, her voice flying up an octave.

Mat, seeing that her and Leigh's side of the boat would soon be well below the surface of the water, grabbed Leigh's arm and attempted to scramble to the other side of the boat, but Leigh stopped her by shrilly yelling," No! The boat will capsize!"

Mat released Leigh's arm then, but her mad dash to get to the other side of the boat had caused it to teeter, and Mat, not being the most poised person, lost her balance and fell off the left side of the tiny boat, straight into the cold waters of the Black Lake.

Leigh was fumbling with her wand, when several planks of wood popped, sending water spraying up into her face.

Krys, even though she was holding onto the edges of the boat so tightly her knuckles had visibly whitened, slid forward with such speed, she nearly sent both herself and Leigh spiraling into the lake.

Vio had somehow managed to keep a cool head, and had whipped out her wand, but as the planks of wood continued ripping apart, and her side of the boat continued to climb into the air, she was still racking her brain to think of a spell.

When her side of the boat had reached the point that she was struggling to stay up she absentmindedly shouted, "Why didn't I study that ruddy charm book!"

A sudden realization caused a hopeful expression to dawn on her face," I think I know one!"

"Great," Krys grunted, as cold water overtook her and Leigh's side of the boat," Hurry up with it then!"

Vio took a steadying deep breath, hoping that she had the pronunciation correct, she'd only seen the word once when she'd read it over Leigh's shoulder on the train...

She pointed her wand at the center of the boat," R-reparo!"

A bluish-white light shot out from her wand, and for a second, Vio and her friend's thought she'd done it, but when the charm hit the already splintered wood, it merely blasted the rest of the wood apart, causing Leigh and Krys's side of the boat to slide into the waters, and Vio to be thrown into the air several feet before slamming into the frigid water herself.

Several snickers bubbled up from the surrounding boats, and a couple, kinder people, just watched on in silence as Hagrid made his way over to the four girls in the lake.

But, one boat in particular, had erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

The four boys from the train, James, Alan, Teddy, and Jason were the occupants of said boat, and even if James, Alan, and Jason's manic laughter hadn't have given them away, Teddy's then- bright- pink hair certainly did...

Hagrid fixed the mischief makers with a look of disbelief," Boys, why would yeh do tha'?"

All of the boy's laughter dispersed at Hagrid's expression.

" It was just a joke?" Alan offered, though it sounded more like he was asking a question than making a statement.

Hagrid shook his head, sadly," I'm 'fraid, McGonagoll will have to deal with yeh later...now girls, I think it'd be bes' if each of yeh climbed into a different boat, as quick as possible, we're way behin' schedule-"

Leigh was the quickest with it, she simply climbed up into Hagrid's boat.

" Thank you, Hagrid."

Her voice was quiet, but he understood her," Don' mention it, Leigh."

Meanwhile, Mat had crawled into a boat on their left, and Krys had pulled herself into a boat on the right, and an apparently talented first year boy had conjured her a blanket.

Vio, however, was still swimming toward her destination, _the boy's boat_.

"Vio! What are you doing!" All three of the other girls voices rang out, each one sounding as though she'd just decided to sit with a bunch of ex-Death Eaters.

She pulled herself, rather shakily, into the guy's boat, and called back," You'll see."

Leigh put her head in her hands, Krys merely rolled her eyes, but Mat had clapped happily," I think I'm going to like this!"

The boys, of course, didn't look like they thought they were going to be enjoying anything.

Teddy bowed his head, possibly thinking that this couldn't be nearly as bad as the ashamed look on his dad's face when he found out, Jason scooted as far back as he could in the boat, a fearful expression on his face, and even James had the sense to shift to the side opposite her.  
Alan, however, did not.

As usual.

He grinned at her," C'mon, it was just a joke-"

She didn't respond- she just scuffled closer to him...

and punched him in the face.

* * *

A/N Sorry if the errors are too awful! My dad keeps telling me to get off the computer, and I don't really have time to seriously edit. Please leave nice reviews. :)


	3. Part 3

**The Marauder's Knights: The Sorting**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, and studyingthe mechanism of sorting. 0.o

Disclaimer: As you can see, I am not J.K.R as I lack the talent and the skill.

A/N So, this is the last chapter guys! Then I'll write a shorter epilogue like thing and this story will be finished, but not the _series. _**Be on the look out for, _The Marauder's Knights: Year Four, _**it is a sequel to this story, and is much longer. **There will also be many more fics, both long and short, in this fandom story- line. **Please don't forget to read them. Thank you to _Celestial Starlet _and_ XxHiddenxX _for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, I'd like to point out that I didn't write the wonderful Sorting Hat Song in this chapter, my friend, and talented writer, _Celestial Starlet,_ did_. _I'd also like to recomend her new story,_ A Heart That Beats Black_, to all of you. Now, please read, enjoy, and _review!_

* * *

Part 3-

Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom were standing in the entrance hall, awaiting the arrival of the first years with an air of undisguised worry.

When finally the two teachers heard the sound of shuffling feet in the Entrance Hall, they steeled themselves for the worst.

But when the group of first years trudged into the little annex off the Entrance Hall, with Hagrid bringing up the rear, nothing appeared to be amiss.

At first.

"Hagrid, what is the meaning of this? The Sorting Ceremony was set to begin half an hour ago," McGonagall's comment was not said unkindly, but it had a certain ambiance of authority behind it.

Hagrid made his way to the front of the first year's cluster as quickly as possible, causing many little first years to jump out of the way in fear of being run over.

"Sorry Professor, some of the firs' years had a..er..acciden'-"

Hargid moved to the side, revealing eight students, four of which were soaking wet, and another who was sporting a shiny new black eye.

McGonagall gave each of the students a stern glare for good measure before turning back to Hagrid," What _exactly happened_?"

Leigh answered first, however," The boys pranked us, professor, by sabotaging our boat. We really tried to fix it but it was too late-"

"And then _she_," Alan pointed wildly at Vio," punched me in the eye!"

McGonagall opened her mouth in preparation to speak, but was cut off by an angered Vio," An eye for an eye!"

"Makes the whole world blind, Miss Sparks." McGonagall finished, grimly, at the same time Alan replied with-

" But I didn't even touch your eye!"

" It's a saying, moron," Vio scoffed.

Both of their faces had flushed bright red with anger.

"_Enough," _Mcgonagall said, sharply," After your sorting, your Head of House and I will decide your punishment. Then, Mr. Black, you will report to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey see to your eye."

McGonagall then pulled out her wand and with a wordless charm, a burst of hot air exploded from the tip, quickly drying off the four sopping girls.

"Now, you will all be sorted into your Houses," she said, rather quickly," Welcome to Hogwarts."

With that the large wooden doors leading into the Great Hall swung open, the Sorting was about to begin.

* * *

The first years stood in a tight huddle, all of them staring around the Great Hall in either awe or worry... or a mixture of both.

The enchanted ceiling seemed to stare back, mirroring the wonder of the students through its many sparkling stars.

The older students, however, sat in a rather bored haze, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to end so they could eat the ever-scrumptious feast.

The professors had likewise adopted a careful air of interested indifference, except for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, who was anxiously observing the new students, especially a particular blue-haired boy near the front.

Teddy Lupin's amber eyes wandered up toward the Professor's table, and met the identical eyes of his father.

Remus smiled brightly, hoping to encourage his son.

Teddy offered a small smile back, still not looking reassured.

The dark-haired boy next to him, Alan Black, then elbowed Teddy in the ribs to get his attention," I bet you anything that that girl who punched me gets Slytherin."

James, who was standing on the opposite side of Alan, answered in Teddy's stead," I take that bet, ten sickles says she's put in Gryffindor, just to spite us."

Alan looked horrified at the idea," If she makes Gryffindor, I think I'll have to beg you guys to put me out of my misery-"

Teddy was nudged on his other side, and he turned sharply, prepared to tell his other friend, Jason Wood, to just leave him alone, but froze when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Leigh-" His hair turned the brightest shade of pink in embarrassment," I'm sorry about-er-earlier-"

Leigh rolled her eyes at him," Save it, Ted."

Upon seeing the hurt expression on Leigh's face, Teddy's own expression changed to one of complete remorse.

He and Leigh been friends ever since they were born, the only other friend Teddy had known as long as her was James. And James, ever since Sirius had adopted his previously unknown grandson, Alan, a year ago, had grown much closer to him than Teddy.

Teddy had been bothered at first, but Alan had grown on him as well, and only a fool would've been dumb enough to not see that James and Alan hit it off too well to _not_ become close friends.

Leigh's face relaxed slightly at Teddy's abashed countenance," Teddy, I'm not mad-"

Teddy through her a disbelieving look," I would be, if I were you," he said, quietly.

"Well I'm not," Leigh replied firmly," I just wanted to warn you...and Alan, James, and Jason too, for that matter."

Alan, James, and Jason had grown quiet themselves, and were not staring at Leigh expectantly.

"Warn us about what?"

A coy smile spread across Leigh's face," To watch out."

The boys were only just digesting that as Leigh quickly made her way to the other side of the mass of students, where Vio, Krys, and Mat were waiting on her, all wearing identical looks of mischievous pleasure.

Jason watched them wearily," Sounds like we're going to have some competition."

" Oh it won't be a competition," Teddy waved his hand, as if to waft the silly notion away," They'll win."

James rolled his eyes," Whose side are you on, Teddy?"

Whereas Alan merely shrugged," I, for one,relish the challenge."

He shot a sly grin at Vio and Krys, who happened to have looked their way right as he spoke.

They just grinned back, waving sweetly, and mouthed the words,' _You're going down_.'

Before the silent confrontation could continue, the booming voice of the raggedy Sorting Hat echoed through the hall-

" _My hat is shabby, that's no lie_  
_But look for a better one, just you try_  
_My allegiance, valor, wiliness, and smarts epitomize_  
_One of the houses to which you seek to abide by_

_I know all, including you what you think_  
_All that you see and whenever you blink_  
_So try me on for size, and soon you'll go_  
_Into the house that's for you, because I'll know._

_Hufflepuff, who is loyal, ardent, and true_  
_Will accept everyone, including even you._  
_Gryffindor, proud, strong, and brave_  
_Do well, even if they don't always behave._

_Cunning and great Slytherin could be yours_  
_As long as your heritage is completely pure._  
_Or maybe you belong in truth-seeking Ravenclaw,_  
_Who abide by knowledge and the law._

_Now my time is up, I am afraid_  
_But let Hogwarts be your schooling aid_  
_By evil and temptation, don't be swayed_  
_And this is the end of my little serenade"_

The first years were still staring at the Sorting Hat, unblinkingly, when Professor Longbottom's voice rand through the hall.

"Ayn, Simone."

Simone Ayn sat on the stool, looking slightly flustered as the talking hat was placed upon her head. Teddy wasn't sure, but he thought he recognized her as the girl who had tried to tell Leigh that her boat was sinking earlier...

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl jumped up, looking eager to get to the Ravenclaw table...or perhaps she was just eager to get away from the hat, it was difficult to tell, though the other first years were hoping for the former.

"Bagman, Myra."

A girl from the back of the first year's huddle slowly made her way forward, she was plump with curly blonde hair and a kindly face.

Myra Bagman was sorted into Gryffindor a couple seconds later, and the table erupted in applause for its first student of the night.

Alan took a deep breath, expecting to be next, but instead the name, Bai, Zhong was called.

Alan sighed slowly as an Asian looking boy half ran toward the hat.

The kid was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Alan once again felt his chest constricting, but ignored it, and took another calming breath.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat," Black, Alan."

A slight hush fell over the room as Alan walked forward, whether because people were surprised there were any Blacks still procreating or because Alan was sporting a new black eye, he couldn't tell...

In the first year's huddle, Teddy, James, and Jason had grown unbelievably still and silent.  
The hat didn't take long with its decision and within moments of the hat dropping down on Alan's head, it had called out," GRYFFINDOR!"

The table had exploded in even more cheers than it had given Myra Bagman, and Alan strutted over to the table, looking as though he'd known he belonged there the whole time.

"Cattermole, Ellie."

Teddy and James shared an interested look, according to Harry's stories he, Hermione, and Ron had been responsible for the escape of the Cattermole family, whose matron had been under persecution from the ministry for being a muggle-born near the end of the last wizarding war.

Ellie Cattermole was very short, and her brown hair was close-cropped, giving her a boyish look.  
Apparently the Hat had some trouble placing her, as it took several good minutes to do so, but finally the old hat belched out," GRYFFINDOR!"

James turned to Teddy, excitedly," That's three Gryffindor's already!"

Teddy only shrugged," There's still a lot more people to be sorted.  
Jason sighed," I hate being last."

Neither James nor Teddy replied, as Professor Longbottom called out another name," Cleveley, Odilia."

Odilia Cleveley was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Charles Cresswell, a tall blond boy, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The pattern continued when Belenus Dawlish was sorted into Ravenclaw, and a pasty, thin boy, Damon Drac was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Another boy, on Teddy's right, leaned over and said," I heard that Drac kid's a vamp, can't believe Hogwarts would let such filth in, if you know what I mean-"

" No," Teddy replied, coolly," I'm afraid I don't."

The other boy's fleshy face was quickly flushing a maroon color with anger.

"Excuse me?" he seemed to ground out the words, but they were no less effective.

James's face had likewise contorted with anger, and Teddy was sure his own hair was quickly turning a fiery red to match.

" You heard him," James snapped.

Teddy stole a glance at the Gryffindor table, only to see that Alan was sitting on the edge of his seat, looking as though he was desperate to hear what was being said...

But the argument was cut off when Professor Longbottom called out a new name," Duff, Colby."

The boy they'd been arguing with, marched off toward the sorting hat, all but growling at them as he passed.

"I'm surprised the floor doesn't crumble underneath him, he's an utter _troll_," James muttered darkly.

When the sorting hat declared Duff a Slytherin, the boys weren't surprised in the least.

"Of course he'd be the first snake of the night," Jason said, glaring at the Slytherin table, where Duff was being congratulated with pats on the back and such.

James did not reply, as he was still seething, but Teddy did," We really shouldn't have gotten in a fight with him, we're going to have put up with his stupidity the next seven years now."

"We would've had to put up with it anyway," James replied, he seemed to be calming down, but with James it was always impossible to tell.

"Finch-Fletchley, Ithel."

Jason returned his attention to the sorting, but James and Teddy were obviously finding it hard to concentrate.

The Finch-Fletchley girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, and immediately following her sorting, Doyle Gethin and Vince Goyle were sorted into Slytherin. The two were as thick as Duff, so it wasn't surprising when they joined him at their house table.

"Harold, Matilda."

The boy's drug there attention away from the Slytherins to see one of the girls from the boat they'd pranked walk up to the hat.

She had flaming red hair and clear blue eyes, when she walked past the boys she shot them a furious look.

James tried not to gulp," That was actually rather scary...whenever my mum gives me that look it means I'm about to be bat-bogey hexed-"

The hat sat on Mat's head for a long time, longer even than it had no Ellie Cattermole's, before finally yelling out," HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers, but Mat didn't walk over there right away, to the bemusement of the rest of the students, she broke out in a victory dance, then preceded to run over to the table, grinning.

The Hufflepuff's welcomed her warmly, despite her odd dancing a couple minutes earlier.

James shared an amused glance with Jason and Teddy," I guess I was worried for nothing, huh? Hufflepuff's never do anything bad."

Right on cue, Mat spun around in her seat and shot them all daggers.

Teddy chuckled," She reminds me a bit of my mum, she was a Hufflepuff with attitude as well."

James glowered at him, gloomily, but Teddy pretended not to notice.

Both Renard Hopkins and Cordelia Jorkins joined Mat at the Hufflepuff table only moments later.

" Kingsman, Krystal."

Krys, another girl from the boat, stepped forward, light brown ringlets bouncing, as she made her to the stool.

Unlike Mat, she flashed them a dazzling smile.

All three boys shivered," I think that was scarier than the other girl's glare."

"SLYTHERIN!"

From behind them, a murmer of surprise rose up from Leigh and Vio.

" Lupin, Theodore."

Teddy froze for about a fraction of a second, but then stepped forward.

The other students all gasped, Teddy's hair had begun to flash between multiple shades of color, something it always did when he was nervous.

Teddy tried to ignore it, but the stares and gasps only made his hair change color even more rapidly.

He only received a reprieve when he sat upon the stool, and the hat covered his ever-changing hair.  
From the Gryffindor table, Alan held his breath, in order to revive the marauders, Teddy had to be in Gryffindor!

As they waited, James turned to Jason and murmured," The old hat sure is taking its sweet time, isn't it?"

Jason was cut off from replying when the hat screeched out," GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy put the hat down in relief, his hair now a day glow orange color.

As he sat down at the table, his father beamed at him, and this time, he smiled back wholeheartedly.

The sorting continued, with Erata MicKinnon being sorted into Slytherin, and the Montague twins, Jasper and Slynard being split up into two different houses. ( Jasper in Ravenclaw and Slynard in Slytherin.)

Then a tall, vial looking boy, with sharp features and a strong jaw, Blake Mulciber, was sorted into Slytherin. There was some muttering at this, as everyone knew his father and grandfather had both been Death Eaters.

Arabella Nott was sorted into Hufflepuff directly after, and by that time most students were tuning out of the sorting.

Of course, when they heard the name," Potter, James," they all started to watch him as though he'd just declared himself the new Minister of Magic, something which didn't seem to bother James in the least, he appeared to take the stares in stride, and even offered the whole room a bow before taking his seat on the stool.

The result was almost instantaneous," GRYFFINDOR!"

James bounded from the stool so fast he almost forgot to put the hat back down.

The next name called, however, solicited a much different reaction in the room," Prince, Tabitha."

It instantly fell silent, as a pale girl started toward the hat. Her long face had a sort of pinched and had an unhappy look to it.

From where he was standing, Jason could hear Vio whisper to Leigh," Wasn't Headmaster Snape related to the Prince's?"

Jason strained to hear the rest of what was said, but the booming voice of the hat shouting Slytherin drowned out Leigh's reply.

Only two students clapped at this declaration, both of them had a strong resemblance with Tabitha. In fact, the only difference was that they were both smiling broadly, and she still had a pinched look about her face.

After Tabitha, another girl was sorted into Slytherin, then a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw...

" Sparks, Violet."

The girl with the odd muggle shoes who had punched Alan slowly walked forward, though she didn't look nervous, she kept throwing hopeful glances at Krys and Mat who were already seated at their respective tables.

Vio climbed up onto the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

Much like James's sorting, the hat instantaneously called out," GRYFFINDOR!"

Vio was grinning widely as she marched toward the table, although when she saw the boys sitting there her expression turned sour, and she sat at the end opposite them.

A girl named Belinda was sorted into Slytherin after that, and finally, Leigh's name was called.

"Weasley, Victoire."  
No one seemed to notice when she winced at her first name, as she quickly and steadily made her way to the hat.

The hat took a while to sort her, much to the other students (who were becoming quite hungry by this time) annoyance.

Just as the grumbles and mumbles of the other students (and even some of the more easily disgruntled faculty) were becoming to loud to bear, the Sorting Hat's decision finally sounded.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Leigh simply took the hat off her head, and made her way to her new table, an unreadable expression on her pretty face.

Jason was the last one to be sorted, just as he had predicted, over at the Gryffindor table, his three best friends were watching him nervously.

It seemed there anxiety was unwarranted, however, as Jason was promptly sorted into Gryffindor, much to his and their happiness.

McGonagall wasted no time with the Feast, if everyone didn't no better, they'd assume she was incredibly hungry herself.

Their first year of mayhem had officially commenced.

* * *

A/N I am deeply sorry if this wasn't any good, it was rather rushed. Please review! Please! Also like to say sorry to anyone who read the first version of this I posted, as I was stupid enough to leave out the outcomes of two sortings! Anyway, stay turned for the epilogue!


	4. Epilogue: Part 1

**The Marauder's Knights: The Sorting**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Finally getting around to finishing the first part of this series :p I'm lazy, I know.

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Me? I'm afraid your facts are terribly wrong!

A/N **Sigh. **Okay guys, so I know I've been a _bit_ lazy with this, what with never finishing it and all, but please review :) I'm not trying to sound desperate...oh what the Hell, I _am_ desperate! Please review! I promise I'll finish with it soon. Then it'll be off to it's sequel, _The Marauder's Kinghts: Year Four! _

* * *

The Epilogue, _Part One-_

Teddy scowled, glancing around the dark hallway to no avail, "Just so you know, if we get caught, I will murder all of you."

Alan snorted, holding up the Marauder's Map so as to better read it," You wouldn't kill us, who would entertain you if we were dead?"

On Alan's right, James was jumping up and down, attempting to get a good look at the map," Plus," he added," if you killed us, we'd just come back as ghosts and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Jason jumped in," We can be your personal mischief managers!"

Teddy glowered at his three friends," Oh yes, it would be my dream come true."

"Knew it would be, mate," Alan murmured, his gray eyes still watching the worn piece of parchment in his hand.

Teddy sighed, his hair turning a bright yellow in annoyance ( not that any of them could see it in the dark)," It's called sarcasm."

"What is sar-"

There was a loud creak from a couple feet ahead of them, and all the guys instantly fell silent.

"They're entering a door a couple feet ahead of us," James whispered, pointing to the four pairs of footprints they had been following. They waited until the last footprint had entered the room before starting forward themselves.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Jason asked, watching as the four pairs of foot prints labeled, _Vio Sparks, Krys Kingsman, Mat Harold_, and _Leigh Weasley_ vanished.

Alan glared at the map," That's impossible, they can't just fall off the map!"

"Apparently," Teddy inferred," They can. The map must not have had this part written into it."

James and Alan shared a mischievous look.

"Then I guess we'll just have to map it out ourselves," Alan drawled.

Teddy sighed," Of course we will."

The four drew up on a large wooden door, which adorned the left-side of the third-floor corridor. Alan shook the door handle, but it merely rattled around loudly, causing several of the portraits to wake up and reprimand him for disturbing their 'beauty sleep.'

To which Alan replied," You're pictures, why on earth would you need your 'beauty sleep'?"

Which, of course, woke up the rest of the slumbering portraits, who started to make a ruckus.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, shut up!" Alan yelled.

James pointed his wand at the irritating pictures," Can't you see we're trying to do something here?"

The portrait closest to them raised an inky brow," Indeed. Perhaps we should go tell the Headmistress that you are 'doing something'."

Alan snickered," _'Doing something'."_

Teddy and James turned to look at him, icredulous.

"We are NOT doing that something, Alan," Jason retorted, in sudden realization of what Alan was snickering about.

Teddy just rolled his eyes, but it did not take long for James to realize what Alan was on about, and both of them broke out in a fit of manic laughter.

Teddy scowled at the two boys, who were rolling around on the floor, and grabbed the map from Alan, as behind him, Jason studied the large wooden door, attempting to figure out how to open it.

Teddy's amber eyes widened as he analyzed their position on the map, " Guys..we have a problem..." When neither Alan nor James took the hint to shut up, Teddy tried again," Filch is coming."

James and Alan shared a look of pure terror, then scrambled to their feet at top speed.

"We have to get into that room," James hissed, as Jason continued to study the door, unhelpfully.

"Move," Alan ordered, he pulled his wand out, and pointed it at the locked door," Alohomora!"

There was a click, and the heavy door creaked open slowly.

Alan grinned at his three friend's surprised faces," I'm a genius, I know."

Teddy scoffed, "Well, genius, Filch is only a corridor away, so stop gloating and get inside." The four boys shuffled into the dark room, missing the decrepit caretaker, Filch, by mere seconds.

The room they had entered appeared to be empty, and was even darker than the corridor outside it had been.

"I can't see a thing-" Jason's voice echoed through the pitch black chamber first.

Teddy's voice followed with, "Alan, that's my foot!"

" Hey, it wasn't me!" Alan's voice reverberated, loud and indignant.

Finally, several minutes of angry muttering and yelling later, Teddy cleared his voice and spoke the word," Lumos." A blueish-white light was emitted from the tip of his wand, illuminating the dark room.

It was larger than they had originally believed, but was, as they had figured, completely empty. The only other thing in the room, besides them, appeared to be a dusty harp. It was lying on the floor, and judging by the cob webs that were covering it, the instrument hadn't been used in a long time.

"But, then where did the girls go? There's no way out of here," James admonished, a little bitterly.

Alan, who had been kneeling down in the center of the room answered first," Yes there is. This is a trap door!"

The three other boys hurried over, inspecting the now dimly-lit trap door in awe.

"So," James intoned slowly," Who wants to go first?"

* * *

A/N Sorry it was short! _Part Two_ of the Epilogue will be longer :) Please don't forget to review!


End file.
